Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section, disposed about an axial centerline and arranged in flow series with an upstream inlet at the compressor section and a downstream exhaust at the turbine section. As compressed air passes from the compressor section to the combustor section, it is mixed with fuel and burned. As hot combustion gases expand, they are converted to work by the turbine section, supplying power to the engine and other engine loads.
The heat generated by a gas turbine engine may be managed by a thermal management system. Thermal management systems may utilize engine fluids such as fuel and oil to cool the engine by transferring excess engine heat overboard. Above certain temperature limits, engine oil may undergo coking and fuel may undergo lacquering. Such oil and fuel temperature limits may limit the heat sink capacity of thermal management systems.